


Galway  Boy (3)

by TomHiddleston



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston
Summary: 🔞教室play，dao具，半公开pwp 学长学弟设定，逆年龄差





	Galway  Boy (3)

一向不等铃声敲完就跑出教室的Tony Stark今天破天荒的安稳，甚至所有同学都陆续离开还安静的趴在桌子上，当然，如果你够仔细，就能够捕捉到奇怪的嗡嗡声和男孩儿细碎的呻吟。

这场惩罚起源于昨天下午，Tony也没想到Steve会突然找到自己请求复合，那个金发碧眼的助教，自己确实喜欢过他，可Stark绝不原谅背叛过的人。不巧，Peter照常来接他的时候，看到的就是自己的男孩被另一个人强行抱在怀中。

这是Tony第一次见到自己的男朋友发火，拳拳到肉的击打Steve也占不到丝毫便宜。回去的路上Peter冷着脸一句话都没有说，任凭少年解释得口干舌燥，还是皱着眉自己抱着被子去了书房。

少年第一次被冷落委屈又惶恐，他是真的好喜欢Peter，如果说开始只是因为那张精致的脸，经过这么久的相处，青年平日里的温柔体贴，性事里的强势霸道，都让原本浪荡的少年逐渐沉沦其中。

他必须要做点什么，哄一哄自己的爱人。于是少年换上恋人买的情趣制服——露背的兔子装，之前少年一直觉得太过羞耻不肯上身，现在乖巧的穿上甚至还忍着不适用草莓味的润滑剂给自己做了扩张。

半夜的时候Peter就看到自己的男孩扭扭捏捏走进来，这件小衣服太适合Tony了，奶白色的绒料映衬着少年光裸的脊背，粉嫩的兔耳朵无辜的垂下来，靠近那双湿润的蜜糖色眼睛，还有少年羞红的双颊，软糯的认错和讨好，Peter早就心软的一塌糊涂。

天知道他用了多大的意志力才忍住没有直接扑倒这个小妖精！虽然知道不是Tony的错，还是小心眼的逼着男孩答应再不和那个男人有牵扯，才开始享受这份绝妙的礼物。今晚的少年真是热情又火辣，甚至主动跪下给自己做了一次青涩的口活！这样诱人的Tony，当然要好好欺负一下。

他们从书房做到卧室，地毯、沙发、阳台的栏杆上都留下了淫靡的痕迹。直到可怜的小兔子被操的连哭叫的力气都没有，糜足的爱人才结束了这场疯狂的欢爱。被饶过的男孩儿几乎是瞬间就睡了过去，不知道爱人喃喃的情话和轻柔的吻。

早上醒来少年被爱人半是诱哄半是胁迫的答应了这次“小小的惩罚”，烂熟的小穴很轻松就吞进了粉色跳蛋，Peter把开关调到最低档然后为少年穿上了内裤，顺便拍了一下那饱满的翘臀，“Tony，夹紧奥，我下午去接你时候才能拿出来。”

于是这小玩具就尽职的在Tony体内震动了一天，脆弱的肠道被折磨到轻轻一碰就能湿淋淋的高潮。男孩听到熟悉的脚步，惊喜的抬起头等待着爱人过来结束这场惩罚。

青年走进教室就听到小爱人委屈的呼唤，“Peter...快拿出来...”，他的男孩现在脸颊晕着勾人的潮红，漂亮的大眼睛雾蒙蒙的看向自己，丰艳的红唇被咬的微肿，这分明就是引诱与邀请。

Peter把男孩抱起来，毫不意外的看到臀部大片的水痕，青年笑着抽出纸巾擦拭着男孩儿的板凳，然后把濡湿的纸巾在男孩眼前晃了晃，“看看，淫荡的Tony，这个小东西让你浪屁股高兴坏了吧？”

男孩气愤的在他手腕处咬下浅浅的牙印，“混蛋！给我...唔，拿出来啊！”Peter褪下男孩的短裤揉弄着他半硬的性器，“别急，我保证你会喜欢的。”

忍耐了太久的欲望迫切渴望释放，少年主动的抬起小腿勾住爱人的腰，挺动腰腹让自己的性器在对方手里摩擦。Peter抱起情迷意乱的男孩儿走向讲台，直到裸露的臀肉受到冰凉的刺激，Tony才捡起一点理智开始惊慌的推拒“不，Peter...回去再做，别在这儿...”

可惜体贴的爱人在情事上一向强势，青年把开关的档位推到最大，被折磨到敏感至极的肠壁受到这样的刺激，瞬间就痉挛着达到高潮，从后穴涌出大量透明的淫液滴滴答答落到讲桌上，少年喘息着把脸埋进爱人的臂膀，发出小兽一样委屈的呜咽。

Peter咬着少年红透的耳尖，手掌自下而上揉捏着滑腻的臀肉，“你很兴奋，Tony. 你想让我在这儿操你，对么？”少年把脸埋的更深，下身却主动的贴上对方早已勃起的灼热缓缓磨蹭，这种无声的邀请意味实在不能再过明显。

Peter低头含住男孩充血的乳头，把那浅色的肉粒吸允成情欲的殷红，“Tony，隔壁就是那个助教的休息室对吧，你说他会不会听到你在教室里被我干的浪叫？”害怕又兴奋的刺激感让少年蜷缩起圆润的脚趾，右手大胆的攥住爱人硬挺的性器，撸动揉捏，想把Peter一起拉进欲望漩涡，而不是旁观着戏谑自己发情。

这样的效果很好，Tony感觉到手中的灼热瞬间就肿胀了几分，他甚至能感受到性器上血管兴奋的脉动。少年像是受到了莫大的鼓励，得意的伸出小舌舔过自己的上唇，低下头咬住Peter棉质内裤的边缘，水光潋滟的密色眼睛娇媚的看爱人隐忍的表情。

柔软的舌尖舔过爱人紧实的腹肌，引的爱人瞬间就加重了呼吸。最后用唇齿拉下内裤，硕大的肉棒迫不及待的弹出来，“啪”的打在少年白嫩的脸上，留下一片淫靡的红痕。少年却毫不在意的含住性器的顶端，舔去小孔渗出的清液，含糊的开口，“sweetie，我觉得你也很兴奋。”

“shit！”青年咒骂着抬起男孩儿的右腿，粗暴的将性器顶入大半，让嚣张的少年瞬间哭叫着攀上了高潮。Tony粉褐色的肉棒抽搐着射出浊白，粘腻的从两人的小腹上滑下去。过度的性快感让小猫伸出尖利爪子，在Peter的背上留下交错的红痕，微微的刺痛感让青年更加兴奋，更想要暴虐的对待甜美的少年。

那颗震动的跳蛋并没有被取出来，随着Peter深深的顶弄捻过前列腺，进入到一个可怕的深度，让还在余韵中的少年咬着对方的肩膀又攀上一个新的高潮。过多的淫液顺着交合处流下去，Peter用两指夹起少年胸前肿胀的两点，拇指指腹轻而快的摩挲着乳珠“不,太多了啊...停下，Peter，求你...”

Peter轻咬着少年锁骨处细薄的皮肤，用粗糙的舌面重重舔舐过Tony滑动的喉结，“别怕，Tony，我们这就把那个小东西弄出来，好不好？”溺于欲海的少年像是抓住了一枝浮木，趴在爱人肩头抽噎着拼命点头。“真乖，可是Tony要自己来奥。”

浑身泛着粉红的男孩跪趴在桌面上，翘起紧实的臀部把最淫荡的部位暴露给爱人。Tony努力的收缩着后穴想要排出卵形跳蛋，可是那小玩意儿被顶入太深，少年扬起脖颈大口喘息，眼泪从焦糖色的大眼睛溢出来，混着诞水滑下去，颤抖的身体也渗出了一层细汗，看起来淫荡又可怜。

Peter吻过少年漂亮的蝴蝶骨，右手顺着腰窝滑下去，扯上后穴那根粉色的细线，“Tony，想要帮忙么？”“please...Peter，拿出来...”这样带着泣音的请求没有谁能够拒绝，Peter舔咬过少年颈上温热的血管，留下过几日才能消退的红痕，“那要怎么请求我呢？好孩子？”

Tony转过来正好可以趴在Peter胸前，少年粉色的舌尖卷起乳粒，又绕着乳晕留下淫靡的水痕，引得Peter深吸一口气，抚着男孩颈侧的右手也加重几分力气，偏偏男孩儿还故作无辜的抬起那湿润的漂亮眼睛勾引着自己，带着泪痕的长睫每次煽动，都像是在Peter心里掀起一阵飙风。

“fuck！”是的，他什么都不用说，就能让自制力极好的爱人瞬间失控。Peter粗暴的一把扯出跳蛋，把硬到胀痛的性器整根挺进男孩儿还在抽搐的肉穴，让湿淋淋的玩具自顾自的在地上震动。

“呜啊...慢，慢点啊...”被粗暴对待的甬道又痛又爽，分泌出温热的淫液，媚肉也讨好的裹紧了总能让自己爽翻的大家伙。这是在太刺激了，不管操干多少次这不知羞耻的小穴还是紧的让自己发疯。Peter啪的在丰腴的翘臀上甩了一巴掌，“你自找的Tony，再求饶我就把你抱出去操。”

这实在太超过了，不敢反抗的男孩又软又甜，双腿大开缠着爱人的后腰，接受一次又一次凶狠的顶弄。小穴被操至烂熟，装不下的淫水随着性器的抽插流出一些，在结合处被打成粘腻的白色泡沫，可是浪透了的身体马上又会生产出更多的水来，积胀的小腹越来越鼓。右手从男孩儿的囊袋转移到小腹轻轻按压，引起Tony微弱的挣扎，“你看，你像不像一个怀了孕还要被操的婊子？”

粗俗的侮辱让少年羞愧的绷紧身体，肉壁也把体内的东西绞得更紧，这让Peter爽的咬上了男孩红肿的乳头，下身狠狠顶撞微凹的栗状腺，“小骚货，你喜欢被这样说，对不对！”痛感和快感撕碎了男孩儿所有的理智与羞耻，他一边撸动着自己的性器一边乞求更多，“呜...喜欢，啊...就那里...快一点”

Peter最喜欢男孩儿因为自己迷乱的时刻，这个时候的Tony没有平日里的口是心非，坦诚的向自己表达着欲望，乞求着自己给予他下一次高潮。他把男孩抱起来，这样的姿势让性器进入的更深，“要...啊，要坏了，太深了啊...”

Tony垂下头无力的靠在爱人肩上，每走动一步体内的快感就更强烈几分。Peter把他抱到教室的右窗，这边临近操场，打篮球的少年们如果抬起头就能够看到这香艳的一幕。“别在这儿...Peter，求...”惊慌可怜的求饶还没有出口就被亲吻打断，坏透了的爱人凶狠的顶撞着敏感的腺体，“我说过，别再求饶了Tony，我真的会忍不住把你抱到那个助教的办公室操，让他好好看清楚你属于谁，你不知道我多想这么做。”

Peter把窗子打开了一半，凉风卷着嘈杂的欢呼吹进来，不但没能消减半分火热，更让Tony觉得浑身发烫，这太过了，那些声音让他觉得像是被注视着一样，连尖叫与呻吟都不敢出声，只能抬起头急切的和恋人接吻，靠着对方度过来的氧气呼吸。

这样的刺激下Tony很快又颤抖着咬紧了体内的肉棒，Peter贴心的关上窗把恋人放在课桌上，拉开他漂亮的小腿开始最猛烈的操干。过分粗大的肉棒甚至不需要刻意对准敏感点，只是抽插就能有力的碾过，让男孩发出爽到极致的泣音。

很快的，小Tony在没有任何抚慰的情况下又射出了稀薄的精液，高潮带动这后穴收缩痉挛，让Peter咬着男孩儿的后颈狠狠顶进最深处，痛快的释放在小恋人身体里。

两个人喘息了片刻才从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，Tony气恼的咬着青年手臂上鼓胀的肌肉 “你他妈又射进来！我怎么走回去啊！” Peter讨好的吻着男孩儿颈侧被自己吮出的红痕，“车就在楼下，我抱你下去，嘶——”男孩更狠的咬了一口，“混蛋！你就是打算好的来欺负我！” 

餍足的青年任由男孩儿发泄，只是笑嘻嘻的一把抱起娇艳又可爱的恋人，“Tony，你说世上只有我们两个人多么好，我一定要把你欺负得哭不出来。”


End file.
